powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino King Megazord
The Dino King Megazord is a Megazord in Power Rangers Dino Knights. It was piloted by Kandaar in the past. Overview The Dino King Megazord is the combined Megazord form of two legendary Dino KnightZords: the Dino KingZord & the dual Cobra KingZords. It consists of the Dino KingZord's default Megazord formation (like the Tyranno KnightZord), both the Cobra KingZords form the shoulder armor & dual swords, & the Dino King Armor as the head. Like the Dino Knight Megazord & Mosa Knight Megazord, the Dino King Megazord is fast & agile, but more skilled in swordsmanship & exceptionally strong, due to holding its own against both Chestle & Kingtain at the same time. It wields the dual Dino King Sword, & the King Cobra Heads on its shoulders. Its attack is the ' Royal Flame Beams' energy shots from the King Cobra Heads. History Zords Dino KingZord The Dino KingZord is an independent Dino KnightZord in Power Rangers Dino Knights. The Dino KingZord is a giant Dino KnightZord built based on a Tyrannosaurus Rex, like the Tyranno KnightZord. The Dino KingZord is armed with two cannons resembling the Tyranno KnightZord's Dino Knight Cannons on its shoulders, its tail, & its massive jaws. It forms the full-body, save for the head, of the Dino King Megazord. Cobra KingZords The Cobra KingZords are a pair of auxiliary Dino KnightZords. They both wield the Dino King Swords & the King Cobra Heads. They are based on cobras with a dragon & castle tower motif. They form the shoulder pads of the Dino King Megazord & grant it a pair of blades. Additional Formations Dino Armor |-|1 = |-|2 = The Dino King Armor is the personal Dino Armor for the Dino King Armor. Notes *The Cobra KingZords' name is a play on "King Cobra". *The Dino KingZord is a remold & repaint of the Tyranno KnightZord with the two drills & mini-guns omitted from the Tyranno KnightZord. *The Dino KingZord is the first Dinosaur zord to utilize a dark-green color scheme, & the fourth overall with the Alligator Wildzord from Power Rangers Wild Force, the Power Sphere 12: Spider Catcher from Power Rangers Ninja Storm, the Minizord's variation from Power Rangers Super Megaforce, & the Shield Trainzord from Power Rangers TQG. *It bears some similarity to Animus, as both are Redecos of the first Megazords. *Despite being based on a Tyrannosaurus, the Dino KingZord's nose horn makes it resemble a Ceratosaurus. *The Cobra KingZords may be the first Dino KnightZords to be based on a modern-day reptile rather than a dinosaur or primitive animal. *The Dino & Cobra KingZords are the first & only Dino KnightZords to not have the term "Knight" in their names. *The Dino King Megazord may likely have been Kandaar's Megazord since both were created by Kandaar (back when he was a Dino Knight Ranger) in the Middle Ages. This can be proven given that Kandaar piloted to the Dino King Megazord while wearing his armor during his battle against the Conquerons. See Also *Ryusoul Gattai Kishiryuzin - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur Zord Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Evil Zord Category:Green Zords Category:Three-Piece Megazords